


Shake It Off

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Exhaustion, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Natural Disaster, Pain, Sam almost gets squished, Whump, concussion, near miss, physical injury, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: An unexpected earthquake collapses the house on top of their captors.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 27th. Kat’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

By the time Dean was lucid again, Kat felt like she was ready to pass out from exhaustion. She called for Sam to take over and curled up on the floor of her cage. Despite her bone weariness though, she floated on top of a bubble of true sleep, her mind still registering what the brothers were talking about. In her half-asleep state, she thought she heard a vehicle approaching. Some part of her mind realized how strange that was since they had been in complete silence the entire time they had been there. 

Kat’s eyes fluttered open, then closed again. She tried to focus her mind to listen and realized that she felt a rumble through the metal of the cage more than she heard it. 

“Guys…?” Their voice went quiet, but it still took her a moment to realize they were waiting for her to go on speaking. “Uhm, guys, listen.” She tapped her hand lightly on the floor of her cage.

With all three of them as exhausted as they were, and Dean recovering from a concussion, it took them a moment to realize what she was saying. Sam finally lay down with his ear against the floor of his cage. She saw his eyes widen, his head came up, his lips parted to say something.

Just then, the world exploded around them. Kat curled up into a ball, covering her head with her arms, and screamed. The sound was drowned out by the noise all around them. She could taste the dust in the air. When it finally calmed down, she dared to peek out from under her arms.

The world had undergone a radical change. The room was bright with beams of daylight, dust dancing in the light. The floor was covered with chunks of concrete and dirt. Unfolding herself, Kat looked over to Dean. He was sprawled on the floor of his cage, coughing up a lung. He would be ok, Kat decided and looked over at Sam. 

Sam was flat on his belly on the floor of his cage, which Kat decided was a good thing, seeing as the top of the cage had been hit by a large chunk of the ceiling and was now perhaps half a foot above Sam’s body. He was coughing as well but seemed to be in better shape than Dean. Then she saw it.

“Uhm, Sam?” She could hear the faint glimmer of hope in her own voice.

“Yeah?” The single word turned into more coughing.

“Sam! Look!” Her voice was insistent enough that Sam finally raised his head and looked around.

She saw his eyes widen when he realized what she was talking about. Kat was unable to stop the smile that crept onto her face. The chunk of ceiling that had fallen on Sam’s cage and almost crushed him, had bent the cage enough that he might be able to get out through the bars.

Kat watched Sam grab the bent bars and pull himself through. He had to turn sideways for his shoulders to fit, and for a moment Kat was worried he would get stuck. Finally, he managed to pull himself free, falling into the dust and debris on the floor. Kat let out the breath she had been holding in a gasp that sounded suspiciously like a near-hysterical laugh.

By this time, Dean had sat up and was watching as well. Kat’s fingers gripped the bars of her cage, watching Sam examine the locks on their cages. He looked around on the floor, picking up a chunk of concrete that looked small in his hands. When he nodded at her to back up, she pressed herself against the bars as far from the lock as she could get in the small space. 

It took a few tries, but eventually, the lock was bashed open and Kat was free. A few moments later, Dean joined them, his arm held protectively against his middle. Kat put his other arm around her shoulders and supported him while Sam found a way to climb the pile of dirt to where the sun shone through. 

“You ok to walk, baby?” She asked Dean quietly, her hand squeezing his shoulder gently.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” Dean replied, trying to sound strong while his voice still trembled a little from exhaustion and pain.

Kat left it at that, knowing they had no other choice. She and Sam would help Dean as much as he would let them. All of them knew how vital it was for them to escape.

Then Sam called down and waved them on, and Kat helped Dean start the climb ahead of her. It took a moment to convince him to let her pick up the rear, but eventually, they were all climbing. Sam reached down from the top and helped Dean, then Kat, out of the hole in the ground. 

Kat took a moment to look around once she was on the ground. Not far from where they had climbed out stood a small two-story farmhouse. Or rather, it had stood there. Now it was reduced to rubble. She hoped it had killed the demons, even while she knew demons could survive worse. At least it should keep them occupied long enough for them to escape. Hopefully.

Looking farther out, she saw they were surrounded by a thick forest of pine and spruce. She did not look forward to running through that naked and barefoot. She spotted Sam coming from around the remains of the house, holding something. When he was close enough, he tossed it at her, and she caught it by reflex. Kat flashed a smile at Sam and wrapped the blanket around herself like a toga. 

“There was only one. Sorry.” Sam explained, while he supported Dean and started them walking away from the ruined house.

“‘s fine,” Dean mumbled, leaning on Sam more than he probably wanted.

Kat let the brothers take the lead, Sam supporting Dean and trying to find the best way through the woods without incurring further injury on their naked bodies. After a little while, Dean shrugged Sam’s arm off and insisted on taking the lead. 

Sam fell back to walk with Kat and they shared a look. They both knew what Dean was doing, trying to protect them even while he was the one who was hurt the worst. There was no point in expending energy arguing with him about it, so they just let him.


End file.
